Brotherly Love 2: Back to the Tree
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Continuation of chapter 1 of the "Chipmunk Sex Collection". A month has passed, and the boys are behind Dave's back again for yet another night of blissful indulgence.


_Alvin let out a soft groan as he let go of Theodore's naked body, pulling out of the smaller munk's rear. Theodore fell forward, panting in exhaustion as Alvin's milky white cum leaked out of his rump. Laying beside him was Simon, who also appeared tired out. _

_"Same time next week?" Alvin asked as he laid between them. _

_"Of course." Came their tired replies._

* * *

The full moon shone down, offering a pale shine to the world below. The Seville household was silent, all lights being off. Snoring could be heard from Dave's room, a sure sign he was fast asleep.

A figure moved about in the semi darkness, tiptoeing down the stairs. Soft green eyes darted back to the stairs, making sure no one had followed. In a quick movement, the front door was open, and the figure was gone.

Theodore closed the front door behind himself, quickly darting along the yard. He stopped at the large tree in the yard, peering up into the leaves. After a few minutes, he spotted the rope ladder, rushing as he climbed up with ease.

"Sorry I'm late, again" he said as he entered the treehouse. He looked around, trying to spot his brothers. The treehouse had been improved over the month, now about half the size of their shared bedroom, along with a bed big enough for the three of them to fit on. The walls were painted with their signature colors in an effort to keep arguments to a minimum. Few decorations were around the "house", as it was only used once or twice throughout the week.

"That's the third time this month, Theo." Came Alvin's voice. Theodore turned to see Alvin leaning against the wall, his uncut shaft already hardened. Simon was in front of him, on his knees with his face by Alvin's crotch. His tongue dragged along Alvin's fur coated balls, leaving behind a faint trail of spit each time. "You spend too much time loosening up." Alvin continued.

Theodore's cheeks darkened a little. "Last week you said I was too tight." He said.

"Don't worry about it, Theodore. He's the one that needs to loosen tonight." Simon said as he stood to his feet, stretching in place.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"You know it's Theodore's turn to be on top. You had both of us last week." Simon said, laying down on the cool sheets of the bed, his feet resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. Alvin climbed on top of Simon, straddling his face in the 69 position, blushing beneath his fur as his nose rubbed against Simon's foreskin covered tip.

Simon leaned his head upwards, taking hold of Alvin's hips as he licked at his tailhole, leaving drool over the sensitive pink hole. Alvin gasped in surprise, squirming a bit as his hole was teased.

"You're a huge tease, Simon..." Alvin half sighed, half moaned, pushing back Simon's foreskin. His tongue traced around the head of his cock, gathering up the small amount of pre that had formed at the slit. He took the head of Simon's shaft into his mouth, sucking on it softly.

"Aaaahh.. Feel free to join in any time, Theodore..." Simon said before easing his tongue inside Alvin's hole, smearing his walls with spit.

Theodore nodded, having been distracted by the sight of his brothers touching like that. He moved forward, getting on his knees. Simon moved his head, now licking Alvin's cock while Theodore lubed and loosened up his tailhole.

Alvin moaned around Simon's cockhead, eyes closed as he removed his cap, tossing it aside. "I'm ready now..." He panted, looking back at Theodore. He smiled at his oldest brother, glad to be on top.

Theodore aligned his tip with Alvin's asshole, smearing warm precum into him. "I'll go slow, okay?" He said, pushing his tip into Alvin's hole.

"I swear if you go slow, I'm taking over!" Alvin groaned, digging his claws into the bed. "Just shove your fat cock in me!" He said with a loud moan, closing his eyes as he braced himself.

Theodore's cock slammed into him easily, his thick shaft spreading Alvin's hole wide. Alvin moaned out loud and went back to licking Simon's cock in an attempt to stay quiet.

Simon's tongue traced around a vein on his shaft, making him moan out his name. Alvin pulled his hips closer, fitting his length in his mouth and started to suck, making him spurt out some pre.

His back arched off of the bed, a muffled moan escaping his lips as Alvin pleased him. Simon blushed, watching as Theodore used Alvin's tailhole. Every time Theo moved, his balls touched against Simon's nose. His tongue twirled around Alvin's cock while he bobbed his head, panting through his nose.

Theodore gripped Alvin's shoulders, picking up his pace as he slammed a little harder into Alvin's rump, moaning in his ear. Theodore raised one leg, setting his foot on the edge of the bed, getting more leverage to pound him harder. "You're tighter than me, Alvin~" Theodore moaned in his ear, making Alvin's cheeks burn with a bright blush.

"Let's switch up, Theo." Simon said, panting. "I want to be in him too." He continued.

"O-Okay..." Theodore said as he pulled out of Alvin's tailhole.

The three of them pulled away from each other, catching their second wind. Simon laid back, resting his head on his pillow. "Get on top of me, Alvin." He said.

Without argument, Alvin straddled Simon's hips, spreading his butt cheeks enough to expose his hole completely. "You sure both of you are gonna fit?" Alvin asked, closing his eyes as he felt the heads of his younger brothers' shafts rub on his butthole. Theodore had moved behind him, hands on his shoulders again.

"Relax, Alvin. I'll pull out if you can't handle it~." Theodore said, rubbing his chest on Alvin's back.

"I can handle anything!" Alvin snapped, blushing more as he felt Simon's hands on his chest. "Let's test that then." He said with a grin. "On three, Theodore." He raised three fingers for the countdown.

Alvin's eyes closed as he prepared himself, his hole twitching as he tried to relax himself completely. He grunted and bit his lip, holding back a loud moan of pain and pleasure as his hole was spread out to its limit, filled with both Simon and Theodore's lengths.

Theodore started with quick, fast thrusts, each one gaining a moan from Alvin, each one a little louder than the last. Simon leaned his head forward, licking along Alvin's left nipple, teasing the sensitive spot with his tongue. Alvin leaned his head back, moaning louder while they pounded him. He curled his toes into the sheets below, desperate for a steady hold on something.

"Aaaahh... This isn't that h-hard..." Alvin panted. He gasped in bliss as he felt Simon's warm hand wrapped around his throbbing munkhood, rubbing the shaft with one hand and teasing the foreskin with the other. Alvin spurted a short ribbon of pre onto Simon's belly, nearly collapsing on top of him.

Simon pulled Alvin into a deep kiss, their tongues rubbing and pushing together in a fight for dominance. Alvin eventually lost, his tongue pinned under Simon's. His body shuddered as Simon's hands rubbed along his thighs, making his cheeks as red as his cap.

"Still think you can handle it?" Simon asked as he broke the kiss. "I... I can..." Alvin grunted, panting heavily. "I won't shoot so easy..."

A grin spread on Simon's face as he leaned forward, humping Alvin faster. "Alright then." He whispered. "Harder, Theodore." Simon said.

The three of them groaned out in bliss as the pounding got a little rougher, their bodies rocking back and forth each time their hips met. Alvin struggled to keep his eyes open, his breathing becoming uneven. Precum was dripping out of his widely spread hole, the 'house' filled with a lewd, wet squishing sound.

Theodore wrapped his arms around Alvin, pulling him into a tight hug as he thrust faster, small whimpering sounds escaping his lips as his shaft began to pulse. "I'm gonna.. Gonna cum.." He groaned.

"Hold it in... Theodore... we're making Alvin shoot first..." Simon said between pants, his own cock throbbing harder now with his nearing climax.

"Fat chance.. I-I'm nowhere near close~" Alvin managed to say, closing his eyes tight. He let out a sudden yelp as he felt the two cockheads in him hit his prostate hard. His shaft pulsed and throbbed in response, drooling out precum onto Simon's belly as he tried his best to hold back his orgasm.

"I can't!" Theodore whined, pushing himself as deep into Alvin as he could go, arching his back as he let out one final moan, shooting out a large load of hot, sticky cum. He kept bucking his hips, riding out his orgasm. Simon, feeling the heat of Theodore's jizz coat his shaft, moaned as well as he was pushed over the edge, cum spurting out of his shaft, overflowing Alvin's tailhole.

Alvin came last, gripping Simon's shoulders as he let go, releasing his cum all over Simon's belly. His eyes seemed to roll back as he finally collapsed on top of Simon, panting in total exhaustion. "T-Told ya..." He managed to moan out, running his hands along Simon's chest. Alvin grunted as he felt Theodore's weight press against him from above.

"Sorry, Simon... I couldn't keep it in..." Theodore panted, nuzzling Alvin's neck as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't worry about it, Theodore. We'll have him shooting first next week." Simon said, looking into Alvin's eyes. "Unless you're scared." He teased.

Alvin stuck his tongue out, eyes shut as he savored the warmth of his brothers' bodies. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

_***~End~***_


End file.
